Rock Of Ages
by GirlOnFire45
Summary: When Edward left, 'R FIVE' was born. Bella moved on and wont back down. When he returns will Bella take him back? Of course not she gonna make him pay on way or another. Rated M- For Language Use And Other
1. Lost in Stereo

**I know they many stories like this, but i dont really care :) x I hope you like it.**

* * *

Bella POV:

"Thank you Italy we are 'R FIVE', you have been awesome!" I walked off the stage giving one more wave to the audience.

Yep this is my life, me Isabella Marie swan, now Izzy a famous singer. After a few eventful years I finally grown some balls and moved on. I mean I can't stay like this forever right?

"You were great tonight Izzy! Great show!" Our manager Nicki said. She was too busy on her phone to talk anymore.

"So we have a meet and greet with you and the band then we going to Forks to visit your dad for the holidays, but we are also shooting a music video and a glamour magazine shoot an-" I stopped listening after that.

Being famous also had some downs, I could only visit him once a year and the amount of magazine shoots I have to do is horrendous. Gosh!

My thoughts were interrupted by Tracey snapping fingers in front of my face. I smiled sheepishly.

"Gosh Izzy, when is the time you're not dreaming?" She shook her finger at me. Tracey is one of my band mates, she on guitar and backing vocals. She has a weird cockney accent that we tend to tease her about because we all find it cute that we have an English member in the band.

The other members of the band were Jack who the lead vocals and also guitarist. He is the most sensible one in the group. We call him the peace maker because he knew how to break up fights in a civil way. I mean, this guy didn't touch any alcohol before he met us. Finally, there Tom who the drummer, he probably the one of the goofiest guys I ever met, expect for Emmett. I winced at the memory.

We made our way to the meet and greet room were we saw the fans going crazy over us. We took photos and signed autographs.

After that we went in the tour bus and made our journey to Seattle. We were going to do one more last concert there before the holidays and visit Charlie. Of course knowing Charlie he was excited that he gets to see his baby girl after a year. I mean who can't miss me?

**-AFL-**

"Are you guys ready?" Nicki asked us.

"YES!" Tom fist pumped. We were all going to make this the best concert as this was the last one for the tour.

"Alright hands in." I ordered. "On the count of three, peanutbutter and jelly." They all looked at me weirdly.

"I'm just feel like it ok?" "1,2,3… PEANUTBUTTER AND JELLY!"

We got our props and walked out on the stage. I got into my casual jeans, baggy crop top and of course how can anyone forget converses.

The curtains were down, but I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins. I closed my eyes and breathed. I could hear the audience screaming and shouting through my ears.

The countdown strikes in the screen only 10 more seconds to go.

10…

…9…

…8…

…7…

…6…

…5…

…4…

…3…

…2…

…1…

I heard the drum sticks clash three times and the curtains dropped

**(Lost in stereo- All time Low)**

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She works for the weekend  
Mixtape of her favourite bands  
Turning up the radio  
Lost in the stereo, sound_

_She's trouble in a tank top_  
_Pretty little time bomb_  
_Blowin' up_  
_Take you down_  
_Living in the radio_  
_Lost in stereo, sound_

_She's dancing alone_  
_I'm ready to go but she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_She's outta control, so beautiful_  
_(In stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I've been_  
_Waiting_  
_For so long_  
_But she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope_  
_'Cause she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo)_  
_(Lost in stereo)_

_(Lost in stereo)_  
_(Lost in stereo)_

_Shake down on a Saturday_  
_Sit back gotta catch my breath_  
_'Cause every time I see her_  
_Know she's gonna take it back somehow_

_Tattoos and a switchblade attitude_  
_Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile_  
_Sex and stereo_  
_Don't turn the radio down_

_She's dancing alone_  
_I'm ready go_  
_But she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_She's out of control_  
_So beautiful_  
_(In stereo, Lost in stereo)_

_And I've been_  
_Waiting_  
_For so long_  
_But she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope_  
_'Cause she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I'm just like cellophane_  
_'Cause she sees right through me_  
_I know she's glitter and gold_  
_And that's just the price I pay_  
_When I don't even know her name_  
_She's slipping away_

_"SING IT WITH ME!" The crowd cheered in response._

_She works for the weekend  
Mixtape of her favorite bands  
Tearing up the radio  
Lost in the stereo, sound_

_She's dancing alone_  
_I'm ready go_  
_She's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_She's out of control_  
_So beautiful_  
_(In stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I've been_  
_Waiting_  
_For so long_  
_But she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope_  
_'Cause she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_She's dancing alone_  
_I'm ready go_  
_She's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_She's out of control_  
_So beautiful_  
_(In stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I've been_  
_Waiting_  
_For so long_  
_But she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope_  
_'Cause she's so_  
_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

"How you doing Seattle?" the crowd screamed.

"I SAID HOW ARE YOU DOING SEATLLE?" The screams got louder.

"Ok so were going to slow it down a bit, I want to see your hands in the air ok?" I sat down on the barstool that was provided for me and strummed my guitar.

**(All time Low- Remembering Sunday)**

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze_  
_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_  
_They had breakfast together_  
_But two eggs don't last_  
_Like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him_  
_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_  
_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_  
_Left him dying to get in_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
_My calling, I'm calling at night_  
_I don't mean to be a bother,_  
_But have you seen this girl?_  
_She's been running through my dreams_  
_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,_  
_He's determined to call her bluff_  
_Who could deny these butterflies?_  
_They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_  
_He pleads though he tries_  
_But he's only denied_  
_Now he's dying to get inside_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
_My calling, I'm calling at night_  
_I don't mean to be a bother,_  
_But have you seen this girl?_  
_She's been running through my dreams_  
_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_The neighbors said she moved away_  
_Funny how it rained all day_  
_I didn't think much of it then_  
_But it's starting to all make sense_  
_Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds_  
_Are following me in my desperate endeavor_  
_To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)_  
_I've done something so terrible_  
_I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)_  
_But you'd expect that from me_  
_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)_  
_Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_  
_Keeping an eye on the world,_  
_From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_  
_I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

_Well I guess I'll go home now..._  
_I guess I'll go home now..._  
_I guess I'll go home now..._  
_I guess I'll go home_

_"This is it you guys, t_hank you so fucking very much. Thank you. We going to play one more last song and I want you all you motherfuckers singing along alright?"

**(All time Low- Dear Maria, Count Me In)**

_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen_

_When the lights go up_  
_I want to watch the way you take the stage by storm_  
_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_  
_Go on and play the leader_  
_'Cause you know it's what you're good at;_  
_The low road for the fast track_  
_Make every second last_

_'Cause I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Maria, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_  
_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_  
_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_  
_Calling your name from the crowd_

_Live and let live_  
_You'll be the showgirl of the home-team_  
_I'll be the narrator_  
_Telling another tale of the American dream_  
_I see your name in lights_  
_We can make you a star_  
_Girl, we'll take the world by storm_  
_It isn't that hard..._

_'Cause I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Maria, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_  
_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_  
_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_  
_Calling your name from the crowd_  
_Whoa..._

_Ha ha.._

_Take a breath_  
_Don't it sound so easy?_  
_Never had a doubt_  
_Now I'm going crazy_  
_Watching from the floor_

_Take a breath_  
_And let the rest come easy_  
_Never settle down_  
_'Cause the cash flow leaves me_  
_Always wanting more_

_'Cause I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Maria, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_  
_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_  
_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_  
_Calling your name from the crowd_

_'Cause I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Maria, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle..._

"Thank so much Seattle, we are 'R FIVE' we love you guys." We all bowed and celebrated the night getting drunk in the tour bus. Fucking Perfect.

* * *

**I added all my favourite songs in this so I hope you like it. It mostly All Time Low he he. Please review i wanna know your thought in this story so ill continue it. Thanks oh yeah Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!**

**Ciao :) x**


	2. I'm Not Lonely Anymore

Chapter 2:

I woke up on the bus with a pounding headache. It seems by the view outside we have arrived at Forks and there would be a lot of screaming very soon. Fork equals many crazy people to see us. That what happens when you come from a small town.

What a fucking perfect way to start my day.

I slid of the bed landing my butt on the floor. I walked out of the bus to see my band also sitting there all looking tired. They probably had a hangover too from last night. Glad I don't have to suffer this as well.

"Morning you guys." They all groaned.

"Must you speak so loud?" Tracey said clutching her head. The bus immediately stopped in front of our house.

"We are here Miss Swan." The driver said opening the doors. The lights hit my eyes which made my headache a lot worse.

I wonder how my dad going to react seeing his daughter and his friends all hung over with absolutely no cleans clothes on and smells like didn't have a shower for days. I leave it for you to guess that and trust me it's not very pretty.

"Thank Bob." I waved to the driver. He gave me a stern nod. That guy needs to loosen up a lot.

I walked off the bus with my band following behind. My dad was waiting outside with Sue, his wife. I was glad my dad decided to settle down with someone, and for my sake to get someone to cook his meals. I mean he's been living off years in greasy food.

"Hey dad." I greeted with an awkward hug. He sniffed me a little bit.

"Why the hell you smell like alcohol?" He still thinks of me as a kid even though I'm in a band. Also he still the chief police I mean I can't blame him for doing his job.

"Charlie dear, let the kids how fun they not going to be like that forever." Sue comforted Charlie. Thank you Sue!

"Yeah dad I'm only here for once a year." I pouted. Before Charlie could say anything we were interrupted by someone else.

"Yeah, it's a party people. What up Gramps?" Tom ruffled Charlie hair. He kissed Sue on the cheek. He always has a soft spot for Sue and her cooking.

"Hey Charlie." Jack and Tracey greeted. Charlie mumbled a greeting and went inside the house.

"Someone got their time of the month." Tom whispered to me.

"I HEARD THAT!" We heard from the house.

"Come on kids, I made some snacks for you. You must be tired from all that packing." Sue headed towards the door. Ugh, the though of food made my stomach turn. I didn't have time for breakfast so it better be good.

I walked into the house and looked around. I laughed a bit to myself, remembering it as it always used to be. It still was the same house.

The kitchen was same as always the old square oak table in one of the three un-matching chairs its dark panelled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed.  
My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some  
sunshine into the house.

Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to till senior year.

Also with my band and record company, those were still embarrassing to look at. None of them were pictures of me and _him_ or his family probably because he took all my pictures.

Evil Bastard. I could never get over that, the thought of that still hurts.

I went up to my bedroom and put my bag down. My bed always stayed the same with it pruple comforter. I'm just glad Charlie never changed it.

The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains  
around the window - these were all a part of my childhood. Adding a desk as I grew, the desk  
held a second-hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the  
floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother and my friends could  
stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.  
There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie and Sue.

After I finished unpacking, I went downstairs to eat breakfast, after that we stayed in the house and talked about what was going on in the past years.

The moment that got to me was seeing Charlie happy again. I'm so glad he moved on with someone else who could take care for him. He deserved it and he is always been there for me no matter how awkward it was.

I skipped dinner that night and changed into my lacy boy shorts and tank top. I wrapped myself in my cover embracing the warmth of the bed. It felt so good to be home, but it still bring back so many memories.

I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up, with the normal Forks weather, dark and gloomy. I felt a presence behind me and I turned around quickly to see some brown eyes looking at me. I jumped out of bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I held my hand to my chest. Tom guffawed out loud.

"Your… f-face." He said between his laughs.

"Har Har, yes hilarious now get the fuck out of my room." I pointed towards the door, He immediantly stopped and pouted. Oh no not the pout.

"Tom, get out of the room or ill tell Charlie you was here." Tom eyes widened. He knew Charlie didn't like having guys in my room after what happened last time. Lets just say Charlie first time used his gun and it was hilarious. No one got hurt by the way.

I got my toiletries bag and went to take a shower. Before I went I did a quick scan outside of the bathroom and inside too. You must always be prepared living with guys for so long really gets to you.

I got changed into some red skinny jeans, a t-shirt and Chan Luu scarf. Also paired with long brown boots, I tied my hair in a ponytail and made my way downstairs.

The smell of eggs and bacons hit me when I walked down the last step of the staris. I walked to the small kitchen where Charlie and my band were crowded round the small table. We had ot get extra chairs from the living room. Sue was by the cooker making breakfast. She greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning everybody." I smiled at them. Sue then set breakfast in front of me and I had eaten every bite. I thanked her after that.

"So what the plan today?" Tracey asked. I shrugged. There's not much thing to do in Forks so we normally do anything .

"How about we go shopping?" Tracey squealed. I groaned. Don't get me wrong I don't hate shopping as I used to, but it still reminded me of Alice and her passion for it.

After Tracey getting on hr knees and begging me to go shopping with her I agreed. Sue offered to go to which I was thankful for. The boys decided to have their own fun day out. We headed out to Port Angeles since Forks don't even own a shopping centre.

When we got the mall, people had already got their cameras out and taking pictures of us, no doubt the paparazzi would be here less than half an hour.

* * *

We shopped for about three hours until we heard a scream.

"BELLA!" I was knocked over by a small person and I immediately fell to ground. Fuck that hurt. Tracey grabbed her arm and pulled of me. I soon recognized the person it was Alice.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you." Alice apoligized. Tracey helped me up.

"Who are you?" Tracey asked. Alice look surprised for a moment then upset. Why would she be upset?

"I just came to hug my best friend." Tracey snorted and then looked at me._ Best friend_. Ha!

"Is this true?" She asked in disbelief. From time, me and her gotten close because she was the only girl in the band so it did make sense.

"No I never seen her before, she probably a crazy fan or something." I grimaced, thank fucking goodness my lying has improved through the years.

Alice was shocked and Rosalie too. When did she get there? I don't know why they looked shocked they were the ones who left me in the first place.

"Come on Bella, let pay for the clothes and meet Sue in the café before someone else attacks you again." Tracey walked off and I soon followed after.

"Why did she call you Bella?" Tracey murmured to me. I shrugged. I didn't want them to know they were the Cullens.

"Bella." A faint whisper came behind me I didn't even bother to look back.

We rushed back to the café to a very distressed Sue.

"Oh Bella dear, thank goodness your here. The paparazzi are surrounding outside of the mall, so we have to cover you up." I groaned. Of course, they would come what a fucking perfect way to spend a break from the industry.

Tracey got some stuff out a backpack and lent me a hoodie and sunglasses. She is so prepared for these types of things. This is why I LOVE her. I quickly dressed in it and went outside.

There were just so much paparazzi I didn't realise that it would be so many. It felt like forever just to get through them, I couldn't even see the parking lot.

I was bombarded with paparazzi asking me questions.

_Izzy, is it true your pregnant?_

_Izzy, is it true you're going to the Grammys this year and performing?_

_Izzy, when are you getting married?_

_Are you darting a member from your band?_

_Is this you mom?_

Pregnant? Married? Great, I don't even know how people start this rumours, it disgusting.

I tired to get through but I was immediately blocked by them. Grrrr.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE!" A booming voice appeared out nowhere, knocking out all of the paparazzi out of the way.

We all ran to our car without any hassle, I was about to thank the person from the saving me but I soon recognized that goofy grin on their face.

"Emmett?" His smiled got wider and gave me a bear hug. What was he doing here?

"Hey lil sis. Am I glad you see you? You gotten _hot_." He boomed while spinning me around.

"Cant…breathe." I gasped. He instantly let me go.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I squeaked.

"Well Rosie called saying Alice was upset about something, then I saw you getting hounded by those goons over there so I thought you might need help." He grinned for the third time today. God what with him and smiling all the time?

"Thanks." Tracey finally came looking at me with relief but then she noticed Emmett and then looked pissed.

"Izzy, I'm glad your ok, I just went to get rid of them and Sue is putting the stuff in the car." I nodded at her gratefully. She then turned to Emmett.

"Listen mister, you better walk away from her now or I'll call the cops." Like the cops could stop Emmett.

"Trace, its fine he just helped me escape from the paparazzi he just someone I met don't worry. He's going now." I saw the dejected look on Emmett's face.

I know I sounded harsh but I had to do it. I mean after all they done to me, I don't think I'll ever forgive them.

"Bye Bella." He said sadly. I nearly felt guilty for him.

He walked off probably to pick up Rosalie and Alice. Gosh I feel like such a bitch at the moment.

I walked off to the car and Tracey followed me too. Sue was in the car too, she probably recognized Emmett and gave me a worried look through a rear view mirror. I pretend I didn't notice and look out the window.

Hopefully this would be the last time _ever_ I would see them. I can't bear to go through the pain again.

* * *

**That was the longest chapter for this. Put time and effort. I apoligize for this updating so late as I have important exams, I done my first one which was ok hope it goes well. I really hope you like this story. I really love to have reviews because I'm quite disappointed no one has reviewed on my other story yet Bad to the Bone :(. So Im not going to update until a I get a good amount of reviews. HA HA HA HA *Cough* *Cough*Sorry to sound so evil!**

**Ciao x**


	3. Would You Hold It Against Me?

Chapter 3

Bella POV:

I decided not think about the Cullens and what happened yesterday. Like any normal person, if they were in this situation they would probably do the same.

…

Now thinking back what I said, I know for a fact I'm not normal and I don't think anyone in the same situation as me because their life doesn't involve vampires or werewolves.

That reminds me I still have to see Jacob.

…

I mean there's always later, it's not that I'm not avoiding him, I just haven't spoken to him for a very long time and I don't think he would be very happy to be at his door unexpectedly.

He could be busy.

I walked down the stairs to see everyone was still sleeping. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway so he probably went to an early shift this morning. I decided to make some breakfast before I woke them up. Also I wanted to eat first before the food is gone.

I got some pans out of the kitchen and banged them together. I started singing

_I don't know what you been told  
(I don't know what you been told)  
But this mama is in control  
(This mama is control)  
SOUND OFF!  
SOUND OFF!_

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" They all groaned by the noise.

"Why must you wake us up at the most earliest time woman?" Tom mumbled under his hand.

"Because I looooovveeee you guys so much." I said in reply.

"I have breakfast ready so if you guys don't want any there more for me." I replied smugly.

"No no Izzy, no need for that, the more the merrier huh?" Tom shot off the couch and towards the food. Typical of him.

The phone rang in the kitchen and I ran before anyone else could get it.

"Hello?" I answered. I didn't bother seeing the caller I.D I mean no stranger would dare to call the police chief house.

"Izzy darling, Is everyone there with you? I want to ask you all something as a band." Nikki sounded tense. I took my phone in the lounge.

I put it on speaker. "You're on Nikki."

She cleared her throat. "Well the director of the winter fair in Seattle called me to offer you as a band to perform there. This would be a great opportunity since you have already performed not long ago. What do you say?"

I wasn't sure how Charlie going to react since I wanted to spend time with him as a family. We all just wanted a break from a year of touring.

I looked around to see the band nodding in agreement. I guess we could do it. I mean what could happen?

I sighed. "We're in."

"I hoping you would say that. Now I must warn you the fair is in two days an-" She interrupted by Tracey.

"What the fuck? We have two days to get prepared? No way!" Jack put his hand on her shoulder she instantly relaxed.

"I know this is last minute, but this is great publicity and everyone would _love _it. There's not backing out now. Toddles." She hung up.

Tracey snorted. "What a bitch, remind me to fire her after the holidays."

"So what do we do now? We only got two days to get ready. I mean we haven't even got a set list." Jack said. They all looked at me.

"I suppose we get the set list done first. Then we have to start practising."

**-AFL-**

_**2 Days Later…**_

It seemed that Charlie was ok with this and was ecstatic seeing his baby girl perform. His words not mine.

After countless nights of practising and living off coffee we finally finished rehearsing.

It was 10 am and we have two more hours till the fair starts. I started to regret agreeing to this.

We were all rushing around the house getting ready.

I was now straightening the shit out of my hair and my turquoise blue extensions. Tracey was trying to glue her eyelashes.

"Fuck, I think I glued my eyelashes together." Her eyes were barely opening. This was going to be a while.

"Let me sort it out." I removed the eyelash from the top lid and reapplied the glue and placed it on the top lid. I repeated it on the other eye to.

When I finished she started batting her eyes at the mirror.

"Thanks Izzy you're the best." She skipped of the room.

I applied natural makeup and gave one last look in the mirror at myself.

Tracey choose my clothes for me since she was our stylist for the band, I was wearing Knitted Metallic Mesh Dress, Faux Leather Panel Leggings, Shampalove Vicious Studded Biker Jacket and a pair of Stiletto Court Shoes.

I flashed a quick smile in the mirror and walked downstairs. Sue and Charlie were all waiting downstairs as were the band too.

They were dressed in similar clothes to me so we all looked like rock stars.

A horn alerted us outside that the car was here. We were taking a separate car since we didn't want to be bombard with the paparazzi.

Charlie and Sue were taking the cruiser so they would meet us there. Charlie did offer us to take us but we declined politely. The thought of a police car taking a band to Seattle was bad enough than me falling stage in heels.

That did actually happen. Once, maybe twice.

The drive to Seattle wasn't that long. Tom and Tracey were busy annoying the driver and our bodyguard. This by the way was very amusing to watch. They didn't seem to mind as they were annoying Tracey and Tom as well.

As we arrived at the fair we heard screaming and shouting. Several bodyguards were waiting by the car and opened the door leading us backstage.

There was a lot of pushing and shoving, I was quite surprised we made it there quickly.

We were backstage waiting for us to go up stage. I was sweating bullets and felt sick.

"Ok this is it, after 2 days of working out asses off we have made it alive. It's a pleasure knowing you all." Tom saluted. I rolled my eyes at his silliness.

"Alright hands in. On the count of three well do err…"

"Girl's gone wild." Jack grinned. Never in my life have I heard Jack say that. We must be corrupting him good. We all looked at him shocked.

"My baby has grown up." Tracey sniffled. Jack's face turned into a deep shade of red.

"Alright 1, 2, and 3…"

"GIRL'S GONE WILD!"

I got my guitar and ran on the stage.

"What's up Seattle how you guys doing today?" The crowd screamed in response.

"On behalf me and my band I would like to say it such an honour being here today performing all you guys. Are you ready?" The crowd screamed again.

"I said are you ready Seattle?" The crowd screamed so loud, you would think the building would collapse.

**(Hold it against me- Cover by All time Low version- Original artist by Britney Spears)**

_Woo!_

_Hey over there__  
__Please forgive me__  
__If I'm coming on too strong__  
__Hate to stare__  
__But you're winning__  
__And they're playing my favorite song__So come here__  
__A little closer__  
__Wanna whisper in your ear__  
__Make It clear__  
__Little question__  
__Wanna know just how you feel__If I said my heart was beating loud__  
__If we could escape the crowd somehow__  
__If I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me__Cause you feel like paradise__  
__And I need a vacation tonight__  
__So if I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me__Hey You might think__  
__That I'm crazy__  
__But I you know I'm just your type__  
__I'mma be little hazy__  
__But you just cannot deny__There's a spark in between us__  
__When we're dancing on the floor__  
__I want more__  
__Wanna see It__  
__So I'm asking you tonight__If I said my heart was beating loud__  
__If we could escape the crowd somehow__  
__If I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me__Cause you feel like paradise__  
__And I need a vacation tonight__  
__So if I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me__  
__Would you?__Gimme something good__  
__Don't wanna wait I want It now (na-na-now)__  
__Pop It like a hood__  
__And show me how you work It out__If I said my heart was beating loud__  
__If I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me__If I said my heart was beating loud__  
__If we could escape the crowd somehow__  
__If I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me__Cause you feel like paradise__  
__And I need a vacation tonight__  
__So if I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me_

I soon spotted the Cullens not far from the stage. Yes ALL of them. Alice waved at me but I pretended I didn't see it. Then I saw _him_. Bastard. Ok concentrate Izzy, you are strong. You not going to let some guy ruin you again. No matter how hot he is.

I looked back at my band and nodded for the next song. I tried to ignore them for the whole time we performed.

**(Bite My Tounge- You Me At Six)**

_I hate to break it to you but_  
_You're just a lonely star_  
_I try to bring you down but_  
_A level isn't good enough_  
_You always do as you please_  
_So I'm going to follow suit_  
_And take a seat_  
_And watch you fall apart_  
_'Cause in the end_  
_What are you without me?_  
_I slow this down 'cause I know that you can't keep up_  
_Oh maybe I, maybe I was wrong from the start_  
_I might be proud, but at least I'm proud of something_  
_You've taken pride in becoming nothing_

_You keep me on the edge of my seat_  
_I bite my tongue so you don't hear me_  
_I wanna hate every part of you with me_  
_I can't hate the ones who made me_

_You keep me on the edge of my seat_  
_I bite my tongue so you don't hear me_  
_I wanna hate every part of you with me_  
_I can't hate the ones who made me_

_I'm married to the music_  
_For better or for worse_  
_You say that I'm privileged but_  
_My gift is my curse_  
_I can't recall the last time_  
_Someone asked me how I was_  
_Last I checked I was a fucking wreck_  
_I called for help and no one showed up_  
_I sit in the dirt_

_You keep me on the edge of my seat_  
_I bite my tongue so you don't hear me_  
_I wanna hate every part of you with me_  
_I can't hate the ones who made me_

_You keep me on the edge of my seat_  
_I bite my tongue so you don't hear me_  
_I wanna hate every part of you with me_  
_I can't hate the ones who made me_

_Just forget what you've learned_  
_Just forget what you've heard_  
_The truth just confirmed_  
_I can't bare the sight of you anymore_

_.  
You've become what I hate  
Sold yourself for a bit of fame  
Now that the wolves have closed the door  
You wanna drag me down some more  
Fuck you  
Fuck you_

_You keep me on the edge of my seat_  
_I bite my tongue so you don't hear me_  
_I wanna hate every part of you with me_  
_I can't hate the ones who made me_

_You keep me on the edge of my seat_  
_I bite my tongue so you don't hear me_  
_I wanna hate every part of you with me_  
_I can't hate the ones who made me_

I don't think the Cullens would appreciate that song. I can imagine their faces now. I didn't dare to look at them.  
"I'm going to take the picture now of the crowd and then maybe you take a picture of me taking a picture of you. I don't even know that made sense." Jack said. I was really an off day for him.

He pointed the camera at the audience.

"Ah fuck, it's broken." He shook the camera.

"Turn it on you dick." I said in the mic. Charlie wouldn't probably be happy I'm using these kind of vocabulary.

"It's not broken, you're just stupid." The crowd laughed. Jack narrowed his eyes at me. I knew I was going to get it later.

"So we 'R FIVE' everybody thank you for having us." Tom bashed the drums.

"We're going to play some songs now; hopefully you join in more often and probably get wild. I mean who knows what going to happen next?" I laughed. I looked down and saw my dad with his head in his hands. Oh bless him.

"Oh by the way everybody, that's my dad at the bottom of the stage so make sure everyone, says hi to him." I saw Charlie face go ten different shades of red.

**(Titanium- David Guetta ft Sia)**

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_  
_But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
_Ghost town, haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Fired at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

"Thank you everybody we're 'R FIVE' hope you have a good time. Once again thanks for having us here." We all bowed and walked off the stage. I quickly looked where the Cullens were but there weren't there.

Huh? That's strange.

* * *

**Haven't**** Updated for two weeks. Wow. I want to thank the two lovely reviewers who have reviewed. The rest of you I hope you review. I want to thank frostedglaze and Jojo657 for reviewing. All of you reading thank for time. I hope you like it. I haven't really updated my other story 'Bad To The Bone' So i apologize who ever is reading that. Or you maybe read that now after you read this...**

**Ciao x**


	4. Hung Up

Chapter 4:

We walked off the stage for a fifteen minute break. I rushed leaving the band there dealing with the fans and I also didn't want Jack to kill me.

I spotted my dad and Sue in the crowd they were talking to someone, I couldn't really see them because people were surrounded by them. As I made my way to my dad I was stopped by people who I recognized from Forks congratulating about my performance earlier and some also asked for my autographs or pictures.

I thanked them all and quickly made my way to my dad. As I approached him I saw Billy black and Jacob. I stared in disbelief.

"Jacob?" I said without thinking. He smiled and I launch myself in his arms. He swung me around, I couldn't help but laugh. Oh how I missed being with him, he was the only one to bring me back to my feet.

"Bells, you look amazing." I saw that Quil and Embry were behind too. I nodded at them. They both smiled and waved back "Thanks Jake but seriously though you need to stop growing." I ruffled his hair. He was much shorter than the last time I saw him.

"It's a growth spurt Bella it runs in the family." Billy joked.

"Ah Billy, you're still looking young as ever." Everyone laughed around me, the atmosphere just seemed so carefree.

"Hey dad, me and Bells going to go round the fair for a few minutes, is that ok Charlie?" I pleaded my dad with my eyes.

"Sure kiddo, bring her back for fifteen minutes she got to be back on stage in time." We both nodded and waved back to everyone.

"Nice seeing you Billy." He chuckled. "You too Bella, that was a great performance out there." I smiled in response.

Jake laced his fingers in mine while we were walking. "How you been Bells, you were amazing out there. I can't believe it been so long since we had seen each other."

I shrugged "Is anything new on the pack?" Yes Jake was a werewolf in case I didn't mention to anyone.

"Not really, I mean the bloodsuckers are back in town but nothing new?" He stopped abruptly and realised what he had said.

"Crap, I'm sorry Bells; I didn't mean that god I wasn't supposed to say that." I shook it off.

"Jake, its fine I saw them here today when I was performing but when I looked back they were all gone." I shrugged.

"Huh, I thought I smelt vampires here, I mean I thought he was the red head bloo-" My eyes winded.

"I should really shut up now Bells, I say too much."

"You saw Victoria? She's here in Forks?" He rubbed the back on his neck.

"She been here back and forth, no one knows why though we have been on duty day and night but we don't know why she is here in Forks."

"She probably was looking for me?" Jake shook his head. "She would've already know you weren't at home, your scent would probably be faint and your own T.V so it won't be hard to know where you are." He chuckled at the end.

His voice became serious. "Don't worry Bells, you can trust me. I won't let that bloodsucker get to you."

"You could get hurt Jake or killed!" He laughed and shook his head. "Same old Bells, always worrying, Some things never change. Huh?" I nodded.

I looked at the time on my phone to see it was over fifteen minutes. Have been talking that long?

"Shit Jake, we got to go." I took his hand and pulled him along. Well it was more like him pulling me along. He was just so strong.

We got on stage in time the band was waiting backstage impatiently.

"About bloody time, I thought we were going have to start without you." She huffed, blowing her fringe out of her face. I rolled my eyes. She was born to be a drama queen.

The band walked up on staged waving to the audience who were screaming. I breathed in and out. I waited for a few seconds and grabbed my guitar before walking on stage.

_Here goes. _I thought.

The band started to play the music and I went up and smiled to the audience.

**(Music- Madonna- Confessions tour Version)**

_Hey, Mr DJ put a record on__  
__I wanna dance with my baby__Do you like to Boogie woogie, do you like to Boogie woogie,__  
__do you like to Boogie woogie, do you like my dancing?_

_Hey Mr. DJ put a record on I wanna dance with my baby__  
__And when the music starts__  
__I never wanna stop, it's gonna drive me crazy__Music, music__  
__Music makes the people come together__  
__Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel__Don't think of yesterday and I don't look at the clock__  
__I like to boogie woogie__  
__It's like ridin' on the wind and it never goes away__  
__But she's everything I'm in got to have it everyday__Music makes the people come together__  
__Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel__Hey Mr. DJ__Do you like to__  
__Boogie woogie, do you like to__  
__Boogie woogie, do you like to__  
__Boogie woogie, do you like my dancing__Hey Mr. DJ put a record on I wanna dance with my baby__  
__And when the music starts__  
__I never wanna stop, it's gonna drive me crazy__Music makes the people come together__  
__Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel__Music makes the people come together__  
__Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel_

We went straight to next song.

**(Primadonna Girl- Marina And The Diamonds)**

_Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave_

Primadonna girl,  
Would you do anything for me?  
Buy a big diamond ring for me?  
Would you get down on your knees for me?  
Pop that pretty question right now, baby  
Beauty queen on a silver screen  
Living life like I'm in a dream  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though

(Ooh) And I'm sad to the core, core, core  
(Yeah) Every day is a chore, chore, chore  
(Wow) When you give, I want more, more, more  
I wanna be adored  
'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna girl fill the void up with Celluloid  
Take a picture, I'm with the boys  
Get what I want 'cause I ask for it  
Not because I'm really that deserving of it  
Living life like I'm in a play  
In the lime light, I want to stay  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though

(Ooh) Going up, going down, down, down  
(Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown  
(Wow) With the lights dimming down, down, down  
I spin around

'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave  
Primadonna girl

"This is our last song you guys." The audience groaned. "We had a great time in Seattle we hope to perform again. Thank you guys for the best experience in our lives, we won't have done anything without you guys. Once again we 'R FIVE' have a great day!"

"This is a new song so want you guys to be the first to hear it. So I hope you guys like it. ARE YOU READY?"

I said to everyone. They screamed much louder than they did before. I thought my eyepiece was going to break.

**(Hung up- Madonna- Confessions Tour Version)**

_Time goes by so slowly__  
__Time goes by so slowly__  
__Time goes by so slowly__  
__Time goes by so slowly__  
__Time goes by so slowly__  
__Time goes by so slowly__Every little thing that you say or do__  
__I'm hung up__  
__I'm hung up on you__  
__Waiting for your call__  
__Baby night and day__  
__I'm fed up__  
__I'm tired of waiting on you__Time goes by so slowly for those who wait__  
__No time to hesitate__  
__Those who run seem to have all the fun__  
__I'm caught up__  
__I don't know what to do__Time goes by so slowly__  
__Time goes by so slowly__  
__Time goes by so slowly__  
__I don't know what to do__Every little thing that you say or do__  
__I'm hung up__  
__I'm hung up on you__  
__Waiting for your call__  
__Baby night and day__  
__I'm fed up__  
__I'm tired of waiting on you__Every little thing that you say or do__  
__I'm hung up__  
__I'm hung up on you__Waiting for your call__  
__Baby night and day__  
__I'm fed up__  
__I'm tired of waiting on you__Ring ring ring goes the telephone__  
__The lights are on but there's no-one home__  
__Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two__  
__And I'm done__  
__I'm hanging up on you__I can't keep on waiting for you__  
__I know that you're still hesitating__  
__Don't cry for me__  
__'cause I'll find my way__  
__you'll wake up one day__  
__but it'll be too late__Every little thing that you say or do__  
__I'm hung up__  
__I'm hung up on you__  
__Waiting for your call__  
__Baby night and day__  
__I'm fed up__  
__I'm tired of waiting on you__Every little thing that you say or do__  
__I'm hung up__  
__I'm hung up on you__  
__Waiting for your call__  
__Baby night and day__  
__I'm fed up_

The music stopped.  
_I'm tired of waiting on you_

We all bowed down the audience and went. Not once during the performance had I seen the Cullens again. Was that a dream or was it real?

I walked off the stage to see the body guards near the door to leading us all into the car. We all had walked safely to the car; everyone was much calmer than before.

We stopped by the house, the cruiser wasn't there so Sue and Charlie must be coming later or gone to Billy's. I opened the door and rushed in the house; while everyone else was in the car I flopped down on my bed and went to sleep.

What an exhausting day.

**-AFL-**

I was woken up by feeling a strange presence in my room. I could felt something cold touch my lips, then my cheeks, eyes and last forehead. It was very light feather ones, I didn't know if I was dreaming or it or it was reality.

I opened my eyes to see topaz eyes staring at mine; I couldn't recognize the rest of the features because it was so dark.

I couldn't help but to stroke its face and it leaned on my hand.

It whispered my name gently; its voice was like velvet. The only person I knew who had that voice was… Edward.

I gasped and snatched my hand away from his face and he opened his eyes. He furrowed eyebrows in confusion. Wasn't I supposed to be the one confused? I mean what the hell was _he_ doing in my room?

"Edward?" I whispered. Pain flashed through his eyes. He leaned back on the side off the bed with his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to come here. I" He went out the window faster than I could blink.

_Don't go._ My inner voice said, I was too shocked for the words to actually come out of my mouth.

Is this what he always going to do now? Run like a coward he is. I will find you Cullen and was kick you sparkly ass.

Fuck my life and maybe lock my window for future unexpected visits as well.

**-AFL-**

I probably looked like shit in the morning because everyone was staring at me, including Charlie and Sue. I didn't notice them come home yesterday. Huh, maybe I was too busy trying to lock my window last night and mostly crying.

"You look like shit." Tom said. Tracey smacked him on the backside of his head. He winced and rubbed the spot.

"Rough night Bella?" Sue smiled gently. Either she was good at hiding things or she can't say that fact I look like shit to my face.

"No I didn't sleep very well last night Sue, I err, had nightmares last night." Charlie looked at me worriedly. It's been long since I had nightmares. I only just got better last year.

"Well I'm going to work see you later kiddo." He gave Sue a kiss on the cheek and pats my shoulder. He waved to everyone else. Charlie was never the one to give to comfort; he didn't know what to say. It was just so awkward around us.

I sat on the dining table which where breakfast was served in front of me. I ate in awkward silence. Jack was reading the newspaper, Sue was frying more eggs, Tracey was checking the spilt ends on her hair and Tom was looking at the grandfather clock.

An idea came to me, "I'm going to the bookstore in Port Angeles. Anyone interested?" Tracey eyes lit up.

"I could go to the mall over there; I'm running low on shoes."

"There's a music store also across the road to the Bookstore I could drop you off and I'll wait there till you both finish."

"There also a food court in the mall, with lots of food." Tom talked with food in his mouth. He was like a vacuum. Tracey smacked his head again. He yelped in pain.

"Don't eat with your mouth open you goon." He just shrugged and carries on eating his food. I lost my appetite and pushed my plate towards him. He would finish it.

We all dressed into causal tops and Jeans. I put a baseball cap on and sunglasses hopefully no paparazzi or anyone recognizes me.

We got in my car which Jack insisted he was driving and headed off the Port Angeles. We dropped Tracey off the mall we probably won't be seeing her for a long time, then me to the bookstore.

I walked in the familiar door, the bell ding signalling someone coming in. A different person was on the counter, he was a bit younger.

He greeted me with a polite smile and went back to his work. I walked straight to the classics sections. I'm not familiar with them anyone since I haven't read since 'he shall not be named' left.

And no it was not Voldemort.

I skimmed through the spines until I came across a familiar one, I reached out to get it but someone else hand was in the way. I was about to tell them to fuck the hell off, when I looked up and saw…

My God.

* * *

**Now, I dont know if anyone had read that Im writing my other story Bad to The Bone, I have absolutely no idea when its going to be posted but a lot of things are going to be delayed because of the exams Im doing at the moment.**

**I hope you like this chapter I want to thank A Thousand Undiscovered Stars and Jojo657 For their reviews. I really hope to get reviews in the future. Im so sorry that this is a late post because fanfiction was messed up otherwise I would've posted this chapter earlier. **

**Apologies for the spelling, grammer and punctuation mistakes as well.**

**Oh yeah, One request, I would love for anyone to send my song requests that I could put in the story. I dont think my song choice would ok for you. If you could send me some songs I would love you to put it in there. Thanks :) **

**Ciao x**


	5. Come On, Vogue

Chapter 5:

"What are _you_ doing here?" His eyes look pained. What was I supposed to ask?

"It's a bookstore Bella, _anyone _is allowed here." He gave me a crooked grin. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"Out of all the bookstores you could've have to gone to you just had to choose this one didn't you?" I snatched the _withering heights _book of the shelf and went to the counter. I instantly knew _he_ was following me.

"I understand I have some explaining to do but if you give me a chance." I stopped walking and turned around.

"I think you've done quite enough last night don't you think? Running away like a coward you are. Isn't that what you always do?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I panicked I had everything planned I didn't know you was going to wake up on me like that." I gasped.

"So if I didn't wake up, you would just sit there like some fucking creepy stalker then? Yeah Edward, that's real smooth. " I kept walking.

"No, it's not like that. Just let me speak please." He was having a real hard time at choosing his words.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to fall for you lies anymore Edward Cullen. Leave. Me. Alone." I put down 50 bucks on the counter and walked out on the store.

"Bella wait." I turned around. I sighed.

"What?" I hissed.

He hand me an object. "You forgot your book." I snatched the book.

I screamed in frustration, stomped my foot and walked off.

Stupid, sparky, Shiny Volvo Owner.

…

_A few weeks later._

Christmas went by quickly, so did New Year's. After what happened with Edward I hardly saw the Cullens anywhere. I did see the paparazzi more often than I'm used to.

One of them even got a picture of me and Edward at the bookstore and it is now front cover of US weekly.

Fucking fantastic.

It wasn't very long that everyone found out and demanded answers. Charlie looked like he was going to explode his face was an even deeper shade of people when he found out the whole Cullen family is back. He only knew what I had been through no one else.

I explained the story to the band. They were understanding and were quite upset that I didn't tell them sooner. But they understood this is why I love these guys.

Right now, we were packing up our suitcases, we were going to work on a new album in L.A and maybe do some gigs here and there.

I put my last pair of clothe sin the suitcase and zipped it up.

Someone knocked on the door and entered. "You ready kid?" He eyed warily at the six suitcases by my bedroom door. I guess he never seen someone carry so much suitcases. A girl has her needs.

"Yeah I've just finished packing my last suitcase." I rocked back on my heels. I went through a list in my head in case I forgot anything.

He cleared his throat. "Well I should go everyone waiting for you downstairs." He walked and out and closed the door behind him.

I smiled to myself and took one look at my room. I guess I won't be seeing this again until next year. I just hope that the Cullens won't be here.

I took one of my suitcases the lightest one there was and walked downstairs. Everyone was hugging besides Tom he was clinging on Sue because he was going to miss his cooking. Poor guy he would never find a woman like that. You might as well call that guy a momma's boy.

I cleared my throat. "I left my other suitcases upstairs, so if you guys could get it that would be great." The boys all mumbled under their breath and dragged themselves upstairs.

We all snickered at their childless.

"It's nice you visiting us Bella, we can't wait to visit you again." Sue smiled and hugged me warmly. I never really experienced a mother's comfort, since I was the one looking after my mother. It just felt different.

I smiled back at her, I was glad Charlie has found someone like her and to cook for him.

We walked to our cars and said our last goodbyes.

We all drove off with Charlie and Sue waving at us. I don't know if I was imaging this or not but I swear I saw a flash of bronze in the rear view mirror.

_2 months later_

"Thank you Phoenix it's been an amazing night one again we are 'R FIVE' goodnight everybody!" I waved to the crowd and walked off. I was then met by Nikki who was going through my stuff I need to do tomorrow.

"That was amazing Izzy, ok so you have a 12 o clock appointment for a photo-shoot tomorrow after and an interview after that with VOGUE so I suggested you get some goodnight rest because you some bags under your eyes and that not good for your health and you know h-"

"Thank _you_ Nikki, you know why don't you take the night off maybe go somewhere and eat out or treat yourself." I handed her a 100 dollar bill.

"Oh n-no Izzy, its fine I-" I guess she never had someone do this to her.

"Please I insist I see you tomorrow morning with usual at 8a.m" I quickly added and walked off. That girl doesn't know when to slow down.

"That was great show you guys." I faked a smile. I high-fived them all.

"You ok Iz; you seemed off ever since we came from Forks." Tracey frowned at me, she's too observant for her own good. I haven't been sleeping well ever since what happened in Forks.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the hotel so you guys can celebrate and I'll see you in the morning." I rushed off before any of them could protest.

I went to the dressing and slipped on some comfortable clothes and a pair of sunglasses so no one would recognize me.

I hailed a cab outside and told him the address of the hotel. I checked in and then went to bed. I suddenly felt something was going to happen tomorrow. I don't know if it was going to be bad or good.

…

I woke up with someone banging on the hotel door. I groaned and got out of bed. Due to my clumsiness, which I thought would be gone by now my feet got tangled by the sheets and I fell on the floor.

I rushed to the door to be greeted by coffee. I inhaled the heavenly scent and drank it all immediately. The burning sensation on my tongue was painful but I couldn't care less, I just needed my coffee.

"The car is waiting outside and your hair and makeup team would be there, so don't worry about dressing up and I made sure the bodyguards are there so there would be no hassle from the paparazzi." Nikki said in one breath. It's amazing how that lady could do that, no matter how much of a bitch and bossy she could be. I don't know what I'll do without her.

I dressed in my sweats and put my hair in a messy bun. I walked outside of the car to be greeted by the paparazzi and my body guards. I was blinded the flash and the questions they would ask me.

It's ridiculous how people assume or believe this stuff.

The drive to the studio wasn't long; the band was already there when we arrived. They all looked hung over and probably needed a few hours of sleep.

I snickered to myself, I was glad I wasn't part of their celebration last night. I would've been in the same situation.

"NO NO NO, that scarf don't match the skirt don't you listen?" I recognize the voice anywhere. It couldn't be!

Everything was going fine, till I heard that.

Dear God,

Why me.

Sincerely Izzy.

* * *

**Well then, I know it been a while but I done it! I probably wont update for a while since I have even MORE exams coming up :( BUT I WONT GIVE UP! Please Please review. I would like that :) **

**I want to thank A Thousand Undiscovered Stars and Jojo657 My STAR reviewers!**

**Ciao x**


	6. You Wanna Piece Of Me?

**Apologies**** for any spelling or grammer mistakes...**

**Don't forget to Review please :)**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Why, why did I have to suffer this? There is like 7 billion people in the world and I have to be the one knowing about werewolves and vampires.

Fuck My Life.

…

I need something else to blame instead of my life.

…

Well, half of the time my life is fucked up.

…

"Hey, Bella." I saw that same voice come towards me. Alice

I gave out a weak laugh. "Hey Alice" She gave me a tight hug and looked over at my clothes and her expression soon turned into a mask of horror.

"What are you _wearing_?" I shrugged and smiled, well it was more like grimace. "Clothes."

"ROSE!" Alice snapped her fingers. Rose appeared out racks of clothes exactly where Alice came from a minute ago; it was like she was standing there the whole time.

She smiled sweetly at me. What the fuck? Last time I checked she didn't even want me near the family. _Ever_.

"Rose, take her to the dressing room and then I would do her hair and makeup." Rosalie smiled and took my hand.

Oh boy.

…

I took one look in mirror. I was wearing a black body suit, a black studded jacket. My hair was in loose curls and I had some light brown extensions in to make them look 'sexy' Alice words not mine.

I wore high angle heel boots to match the whole outfit; I just hope I won't fall flat on my face.

I saw Tracey come out after me she was wearing similar stuff to me but her jacket was shiny sort of material with no studs and knee high boots.

Tom and Jack wore tight black trousers. They kept complementing themselves how great their asses look. Boys. They are all the same aren't they?

We were ready then ready for the photo shoot and we were directed where it would take place. Huh this couldn't be bad.

That is until the photographer came in.

"_Jasper?" _He looked the same as ever. I didn't really expect him to be here especially with the humans. I guess his self-control has improved massively, I was glad he is able to be around them.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you here today." There was a hint of a southern drawl in his voice.

"You know this guy?" Tom asked and waggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes he always has a one track mind.

They called us the shoot where the scene was filled with an underground type of theme. It smells like poop but there wasn't any. It was getting kinda of hot and no doubt I was looking like a tomato right now.

"Ok the band in set, can the extras come in to fill the background." Some other people filled until I saw someone else I recognized to.

"_Edward? _What the actual fuck are _you_ doing here? I hissed at him.

He looked around to see who I was talking to, it was obvious I was talking to him I rolled my eyes.

"I work here." I stared at him with shock. "No way in hell you don't." He smirked.

"Ok the extra standing next to Izzy I want to wrap around your arm around her waist and show her affection and Izzy you need to look like someone who trying to resist." One of the workers said.

I looked around to see, they were other people who were similar like to me and Edward, thank goodness we weren't the only ones.

I made a note to request to fire him. "With pleasure." Edward started to get close. I put my hands on his chest to stop him.

"There is no way you're coming close to me mister. No way!" He rolled his eyes. "Now you're being childish come on."

"_I'm _being childish pfft, well then nah I got nothing." I sighed and gave up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned my body away from him.

"Is this your way of someone who trying to resist." He mused.

"Any way from me staying away from _you_ that for sure." I scoffed.

The camera started flashing and we done the first part of the photo shoot. I scrambled off running to the ladies part of the racks.

"Whoa who was there chunky piece of meat there? Damn he was fine." Tracey looked back. Edward was facing his back to us, talking to Alice but I knew he could still hear us.

"I tell you later." I smiled and walked off. I didn't want Tracey know who he was yet and also these shoes were killing me.

…

The second part of the photo shoot was just us as a band.

I rocked out in a Leopard Print Charmeuse Stretch Dress and knee high boots, Tracey wore a similar Leopard print dress but it was a tad bit shorter.

The boys had worn black suits and all the girls swooned. I might but that would've been gross, I mean come on they're like my brothers.

"That a wrap!" Someone called out.

I let out a sigh of relief and took of my shoes. My feet were killing me, I don't know how I even lasted on stage with these kind of shoes on.

I quickly got changed back to my sweats. I couldn't care less what everyone else said about my fashion sense. I just wanted to get it over and done with.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie came up to me. Yes, _the _Rosalie Hale.

I gave her a tight smile. "Hello Rosalie." She left out a small laugh. "Don't worry I'm not going to bother you with how much we want you back. Well we _all _do, it may be hard to believe Bella but I do miss you." She touched my arm gently. This is getting weirder and weirder.

"You may think Edward doesn't love you anymore but he does, and when he told us what he had said to you in the forest we kicked his ass literally." She chuckled. Oh how I would love to see that.

"That's really nice to hear Rosalie, but I should get going right now, oh and by the way it's _Izzy." _I pointed out.

"Sorry _Izzy_, but remember Edward does love you and just listen to what he says will you?" Before I could say anything else she went. This was getting too much. I need to go and drown my days with alcohol.

"Tracey?" I shouted from the other side of the racks.

"Can we go clubbing tonight?" I heard her laugh loud. "Now that the Izzy I know!" I smiled to myself and walked to get dressed.

I saw Alice shot me a quick smile and skipped off. She heard our conversation alright.

…

After we came back from the photo shoot we got dressed to go to a club. It was a brand new one that Tracey insisted we were going to called 'Element', she heard from the mutual friend that it was the best in town right now. I somehow had the feeling that the Cullens will be there but I tried not getting my hopes high.

Wait?

Why am I getting excited about them being there? I'm acting like fan girl. Ok Izzy, breathe in and out. You hate the Cullens remember they left you?

"How do I look?" Tracey busted through the door.

She wore Metallic Seam Shift Dress with the Black 120 Denier Opaque Tights and her favourite Supreme Mega High Platforms. She had her hair up in a high ponytail with someone hair falling by hair face.

"Damn girl, if I was a guy I would've have totally hit on you right now." I teased her.

She shot me a quick smile and went out. She is probably nagging the boys of what to wear tonight. They were so lucky they don't spend much time as us when we're getting dressed.

My hair was curled and I decided to keep the light brown extensions on as well. I guess Alice was right it did make me look well, sexy.

I was wearing Gold Power Stud Dress which I have paired with some Supreme Platform Pumps.

I walked downstairs were the boys were waiting and Tracey nowhere to be seen. They were dressed in a black button up shirt which some black slacks also top with a leather Jacket. They both gave out their bad boys impressions.

Tom whistled at me. Jack looked up and smiled. "Hey Iz, you look amazing."

"You too, very bad boy." I winked. He ruffled my hair and I scowled at him.

"We invited some other people to meet us at the club, so ill introduce you to them. Maybe you'll hook up?" Tom waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ok, you really got to stop setting me up with guys, I mean I might be batting for the other team." I teased.

Tom eyes widened "Alright Lesbians!" I wacked on the back on the head, he was such an idiot sometimes.

"Don't worry Iz, we find your soul mate." I sighed, if only they knew.

* * *

**Finally Done! Thank you to the people who reviewed Jojo657 and Twilightfan200090! Oh yes, can you please put some song requests, because I have no idea what type of songs Ill put in the story so if you could that would be great. I hope you like this chapter and dont forget to review **

**Ciao x**


	7. Stella Would You Take Me Home?

**I am thinking about putting up my deleted stories again. **

**-Small Chances**

**-It's A Secret **

**Or maybe write a new story, but I still have to rewrite bad to the bone. **

**Damn it. I need to go out more often.**

**Apologies for any grammer, spelling and punctuation mistakes. **

* * *

BPOV:

The first thing I went was the bar. My good old' friend, long time no see.

"One Cosmo please." I flashed a smile to the bar man and went to sit on the bar stool.

This was my night, to get drunk and probably get carried off to bed and wake up with a huge headache.

Let the games begin and who the hell could stop me?

EPOV:

"Hurry up Edward; we're going to be late!" Alice banged on my door. I don't think that door is going to last long if she keeps doing that.

Alice wouldn't tell me where we were going, apparently every else knew, even Carlisle and Esme.

I should be worried but I'm not. I just keep thinking about the time I first touch Bella after so many years. I want to kiss her and hold on to her heavenly scent till I couldn't breathe. Technically I can't really breathe but you know what I mean.

There was something different in her eyes; her tone of her voice was cold and very distant. Something that Bella has never been, but damn, she was still stubborn.

I have to win back her somehow. I need to prove to her that I won't let her go. Especially when I told my family the truth what I said to Bella in the woods. It wasn't very pretty.

_Flashback:_

_I told them what I said to Bella in the forest and I lied to them that I left to protect her._

_I felt myself slamming on the wall by Emmett who was looking at me deadly in the eye. "You better have a good explanation before I kick your ass YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" He roared in my face._

_I took a look at Esme and she looked at me with such disappointment, it hurt me just to see that. _

_Esme walked towards me and Emmett moved out of the way. She looked at to me and slapped me._

_She slapped me…_

_Carlisle walked up to her and held her back. His eye held apology but also disappointment. I never had seen my parents so disappointed in me. _

_I looked at Rosalie and Alice. Alice was sobbing on Jasper's shoulder, I felt sorry for Jasper of having all these emotions around him. He was trying to control it._

_Rosalie pushed me on the wall, and started hitting me. It took Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle trying to pull her away from me._

"_ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" She shouted. "YOU THINK WE CAN GO PLAY HAPPY FAMILES NOW YOU TOLD US THIS? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF HOW IT'S GOING TO AFFECT BELLA? BUT NOOO YOU AND YOU AND YOUR STURBBON ASS LEFT HER IN THE FREAKING WOODS!"_

_She breathed; no one said anything for a few minutes._

"_You're not my brother anymore." She whispered. They all went off leaving in on the lounge floor._

_End of Flashback_

It took a lot of conniving to actually forgive me. They still haven't much because what I have done to Bella. I couldn't blame them I deserve all of this.

_Edward dear, Alice said she's leaving you now. _Esme voice rang in my head.

I rushed out of the door and walked to the car.

On the way to our destination Alice couldn't stop jumping, it took Jasper and him alone to calm her down. She walked playing annoying songs in her head she obviously saw something that I wasn't supposed to know.

"For God sake Alice would you stop singing _please_ those ridiculous songs in your head." I hissed at her. Jasper held her protectively and glared at me.

She huffed at me. "Well excuse me if have your panties in the twist, but last time I checked it's a free country."

I scowled until we reached to where we were going. There was neon lights flashing on to the name 'Element' it said.

I recognized people who were going in there and wearing the most ridiculous clothes here. I shuddered at what most of these people were thinking.

A club, no wonder Alice is so excited. I thought maybe when everyone out of the car I could make a run for it. Alice saw my decision immediately and growled at me. "Don't you dare Edward."

So plan A was no show. I guess have to stay with all the thought so the hormonal adults in the club.

Fantastic.

Alice and Rosalie started flirting with the bouncer, which made us go in quickly.

"Hey guys over here." I saw some boys from Bella's band waving over at us. If they were over there, then where that other girl and Bella?

"Where's Bella?" I asked eagerly. Jack, I think name was raised his eyebrow at me and shrugged. "She probably at the bar, I wouldn't go near her if I was you. She is a crazy drunk." He shook his head while chuckling.

While my family and the guys were talking, I went to find Bella. I saw a familiar looking girl with a hand down on the bar, so I couldn't recognize her easily. I saw that she was surrounded by a lot of cups, she was drunk.

"Excuse Madam, are you ok?" I touched her shoulder. She jumped in shock and looked in my face. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into mine, they only belonged to _my _Bella.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're here I missed you." She sluured and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was _ver_y drunk.

"Bella your drunk." She giggled and swatted me on my arm. "Of course I am _Eddie_, you should have a drink to, oh wait you can't." She laughed out loud and some people around us were giving us odd looks.

I gave a nervous laugh out, never in my years have I been nervous.

"Bella, why don't we go home?" I tried reasoning with her.

"Why don't we go home, why can't we drink more?" She tried to reach for another drink but I pulled it away from her hands.

"You're so mean Eddie." She whined. I merely raised any eyebrow at her.

"Ok Bella, let's go home before you cause a bigger scene." I picked her up bridal style and walked out the door. Alice probably saw where we were going, so I wouldn't have to worry.

I walked outside and looked at both left and right in the street.

Crap, where does Bella live? I guess I would have to take her to ours then, I'm sure Esme would be happy to see her.

I ran all the way to the house, I heard Bella lightly snoring; she looked so adorable like that. I walked in to a startled Esme who saw Bella sleeping.

I put her in my room; I quickly removed the CDs and put her on the bed.

I took off her shoes and pulled the covers on her. I was about to go downstairs but I was interrupted her calling me.

"Eddie?" She rubbed her eyes. "Can you sleep next to me? I don't want you to go." She pouted.

How could I resist that? I felt immediate hope rush in me and walked to the other side of the bed.

I went under the covers and she snuggled to me chest. I felt a warm feeling in the my body and it felt like home with Bella in my arms.

I just hope she doesn't kill me when she wakes up…

* * *

**Now, Bella band wasn't abandoning her at the bar, they all know she wants to be alone. Especially since she stubborn just clarifying. I would really like some reviews :( I hope you enjoy this. Thanks.**

**Oh yes, I need song requests. Any genre I really would like that... I wont take credit. I promise I write your name when I mention the song. Honest.**

**Ciao x**


	8. Undecided For Now

**Apologies for any grammer, spelling and punctuation mistakes. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Bella POV:

I felt something cold wrap around my small body. It was warm in a way too I snuggled closer to the source of that feeling. I felt more alert when I didn't hear their heart beat.

Someone in bed with me and it wasn't human as well.

I don't know if I should check if I have clothes on or they do.

Did I do _it _last night? Oh god, oh god. This is bad, very bad. Bad on top of everything that I had done that was bad.

I opened my eyes and looked up and all I could see what golden.

I screamed and staggered back which nearly made me fall off my bed, expect I didn't because I felt a pair of arms wrap around me like a cage.

I glared up to my savoir, or should I say my kidnapper?

"What the hell am I doing here?" I hissed at him.

"You were drunk and I took you home." He said. I stared at him with disbelief.

Was the rest of the Cullen in here to? Did they plan to kidnap me and force me to get back with Edward? No scratch that that too harsh.

"Stop overthinking." His eyebrows knitted together, he was probably wishing he could read my mind.

I snickered to myself. My stomach started to churn; I knew it the time where I would throw up all the contents in my body. Yucky yuck yuck.

I made it to the bathroom in time to throw up everything, the thing I hate about drinking you have to suffer the consequences in the morning. Hair was pulled away from my face while I throwing up in the loo. Lovely.

I tried to push him away but my strength was weak I gave up eventually.

I leaned on the cool tile floor; my body was pulled up and cradled to his chest.. I tried to protest of him to let go but my body was too weak to say anything.

"Rest now Bella." He kissed my forehead. It felt nice?

My eyes closed and I drifted in a dreamless sleep.

…

I woke up and stretched my arms above head and let out a big yawn. Best sleep I had in years I can tell you guys that.

The pounding on my head has gone down and I looked next to bed to see some Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Bella!" I heard a high pixie voice squeal.

Guess my headache was not gone after all. Stupid Pixie.

I groaned and rolled on my stomach.

I heard the door swing open and the blankets pulled off me. I immediately curled up into a ball, Jesus it was freezing today. Such a strange weather for LA.

Clothes were thrown in front of me, which was sweats and a t-shirt. It didn't look very feminine but it comfy so that's all it mattered. Oh how I missed being in sweats.

Which was odd, because Alice never let me wore sweats. This day is getting weirder by the minute.

I looked up to see Alice was gone probably to give me privacy, again this was odd. I dressed in the clothes and tied my hair in a messy bun.

I walked downstairs to see Edward in the kitchen. He turned around when he heard my footsteps at the last step of the stairs. He took one look of my appearance, but focused on my shirt. I take this shirt was his.

_Ahhhh shit_

"Hello Bella." His voice was slightly high. I let out a chuckle in my head. I Izzy Swan, had a made a vampire nervous. Cue air fist pump.

"My name's not Bella, its Izzy." I sat down on the seat under the kitchen counter and started to swing my legs. I checked the time on the clock. Nearly 2pm in the afternoon, I must have slept longer than I expected.

He pushed breakfast towards me. The instant smell of pancakes and syrup hit my nose. I attacked the food with a fork and stuffed in my mouth. I moaned, it was just so good. I looked up to see Edward with his jaw hanging out and his eye were wide that looked like it was coming out of its sockets.

_Bella- 2 Edward- 0. Ahhhh Shit._

"This is so good Edward. Where did you learn this from?" I pushed the plate away after I had finished eating.

He gave me a crooked smile. "Food network." It took everything not to fall of the stool because of that damn smile.

"Where is everyone?" I looked around, to the empty. For now, it was just me and Edward in the house… alone.

Yay.

"They went hunting, Alice left later than everyone else." I nodded. The tension between us was getting awkward. So much for small talk.

"I have to go now. Otherwise everyone will be worried, where the heck I have been." I gave a nervous laugh and ran my hands through my hair.

He gave me a small smile. "Alice rang up Jack, to say where you are now and don't worry Ill drop you home."

I gave him and tight smile and nodded.

The drive to my house was quiet but slightly awkward. I kept looking outside the window and kept sneaking peeks at Edward. I caught him was few time looking at me too, but we never said anything about it.

I said goodbye when we arrived to my house and ran out of the car. I quickly made my way to the house without stumbling, which was a first for me and locked the door.

I didn't hear the car drive off so I couldn't know if he was still there or not.

I walked to the lounge and flopped on the sofa.

"Bella, is that you?" The door opened. That voice sounded a lot like Tracey. "Yeah Trace, I'm in the lounge."

I heard footsteps enter the lounge room and a hand shook me.

"Bella, Bella wake up. I have someone and I don't think you'll like it." I sat up from the sofa and looked at her with concerned eyes.

She placed and magazine in front of me and I opened to the article, there was a picture where Edward and me were coming out the club.

_Izzy Swan has a secret Mystery Man?_

_Lead singer of 'R FIVE' was seen walking out of the club stumbling and appeared to be drunk. This mystery man seen holding her and supported while she walked home. They both drove home together which seemed to be a Silver Volvo. The mystery man was described as a bronze hair god like creature with gold eyes. We must say that Izzy has good taste in men._

_Witness say that the pair looked comfortable and where kissing and making out in the booth.  
"They were all over each other" One source says. "They couldn't stop making out, they were affectionate to each other and you could tell they love each other very much." _

_A few months ago, Izzy was spotted with a mystery man that matched the description of the one that was shot last night. Could this be a secret romantic relationship? Hiding and sneaking out without their parents knowing? Will this secret relationship ruin the band 'R FIVE'? More information coming soon. _

I looked at the article disgusted. I don't remember was actually happened last night, I hope it wasn't that. This 'source' was obviously wrong as well. Never trust gossip magazines that what I have learnt today.

"Bella, who was that guy you went with last night?" She sat down next to me.

"That was Edward Cullen." She looked angry now.

"TheEdward Cullen, the bastard who left you and is now back. Let me guess, he saying he's sorry and wants you back in his arms forever."

"It's something like that. What should I do?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know honey, I never been in the situation. My advice to you is that its your choice and your opinion. You have to figure out this yourself, lay out your options, just think what's best for you."

I looked at her with shock. "Tracey, have you ever considered about becoming a therapist." She laughed, "I would've if I didn't flunk school."

"Now forget about all the depressing stuff, we need to you to get you out the clothes. Pronto." She took one look at my clothes and her face was filled with disgust.

I laughed and walked up the stairs.

…

While I was getting changed, I heard Tracey talk to Jack about the Cullens I couldn't his response but I knew he felt guilty about inviting them to the club.

I don't blame him; he didn't know it was them. I should've warned all of them in the first place, when I saw them in the first place.

This was my fault, if I told them this wouldn't have happened.

I was going to have to choose soon. Did I want Edward in my life or should I tell him to move on?

_J__ust listen to what he says. _Rosalie's words echoes in my head.

I knew where my questions will be answered.

Edward.

"Bella we have to go the studio." Tracey shouted from downstairs. Maybe talking with Edward can wait.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope you like it. I was very upset that no one reviewed on the previous chapters and no song requests. :( Please pretty please review :) That would make me very happy. **

**Oh yes, should Bella get back with Edward, or someone else will pop along the way? Your choice.**

**Ciao x**


	9. Why Should I Be Sad

**Apologies for any Grammer, Spelling and Punctuation mistakes.**

_Why should I be sad?  
Heaven knows  
From the stupid freaking things that you do  
(Stupid freaking things)  
Why should I get mad? Feel sad?  
Who knows?  
Just take it all  
As a sign that we're through  
Goodbye_

It's time for me to move along  
(Goodbye)  
It's time for me to get it on  
(OK)  
I'm tired of singing sad songs  
(All right)  
It's time for me

* * *

Chapter 9

Bella POV:

**(Ready or Not- Bridgit Mendler)**

_Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_

_Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

"That's great Izzy, we are going to go through that again from second verse, when you come back. Take five." I put the headphones down and walked out the recording booth.

I had sat down on one of the sofas and coffee was shoved right in front of my face; I looked up to see Jack grinning at me with a knowing smile. He knows my addiction for coffee so well. My hero!

I smiled thanks in return and moved to make space for him. He obliged and sat down next to me, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why aren't you in there with the rest of them?" I asked while I sipped my coffee. He shrugged. "I guess I wanted to stay out here and talk to you." His voice was sad and filled with guilt. I knew where this was going.

"Jack, this isn't your fault, I should've have warned you about them when I first saw them. You didn't know." He ran his hand through his hair, a habit his obviously picked up from me.

"I know fuck, I shouldn't let you go alone with _him _especially your life this. You're only becoming better Iz; I don't want to see my family get hurt."

"Jack, not once I will _ever_ blame you. You're the best big brother out there; just don't tell Tom I said that." We both laughed and I hugged him.

"Thanks Iz. Just be careful ok?" He got up and walked away.

Why does everyone keep saying that?

…

I flicked through the many channels that were on the TV at the moment. Who knew reality TV can be so interesting?

I started eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's while Tracey entered through the doorway with the shortest dress I ever seen.

"What the hell?" I took one more look at her dress.

"Is it that bad?" She looked back down her dress and shifted her feet. I could tell she started to regret wearing that dress.

"It's not bad; maybe wear some stockings so no one see your underwear… If you wearing any." I tried reasoning with her.

She scowled at me. "I may dress like a slut at the moment, but at least I had the decency to wear underwear." She walked out of the doorway; I heard the front door close after that. I just hope she picked stockings on the way out. I snickered at her childless only we could have an a discussion like that and not hurt each others feelings.

Guess it's just you and me Ben and Jerry. A sudden knock startled me which made me spill some of my ice cream on my top. Considering I was wearing a white tank top, it showed that I wasn't wearing a bra and it ended up exposing my nipples for anyone to see. Great I fail at everything.

_You want to add single on that list to?_

Perfect.

"I'm coming!" I shouted out. I sprinted to the door and opened it only to be greeted by Edward?

"What are _you_ doing here?" I scowled at him.

"Can we talk?" He asked hesitantly.

"We talked now. Goodbye." I closed the door but then his foot was caught between the doors. I fumed but then let out a deep breath and reminded myself to breath and keep calm.

"Don't be difficult Bella." he huffed.

"I'm not being difficult Edward, I just have better stuff to do than to listening to you."

"I can see that." He looked down through my white shirt, which was now see through due to the ice cream going on my top. Great I just flashed my nipples to my ex-boyfriend. Can this night get any worse?

Probably will.

"Edward, I don't want to listen right now, please don't do this. I can't take it anymore."

"Please Bella, just give a chance to listen to me and then I'm gone when you want me to. I promise."

I looked at him doubtfully. "Last time you promised what the day you left me Edward. You don't seem to realize how many promises you break."

"Look, just trust me on this, please just let me in for _one _time Bella."

"Fine." I sighed. I opened the door more wider to let him in. I guided him towards him to the lounge and sat down far away from him. I keep my expression guarded not knowing how this is going to turn out.

"Bella, "he paused, "Bella, I'm so sorry." His tone was…heart breaking, "for everything I've put you through. For everything I've done to you. I don't blame you for hating me."

Hate him?

"Edward, I don't hate you. It just want you have done to me. Your stupid and selfish decision has ruined my life and made me miserable. You don't understand what I was feeling for the past few years. Why? Well, because you weren't there when I needed you the most." I spat.

"I know Bella, it was a stupid mistake, and I was so selfish that I never thought what you were going to think." He put his head in his hands.

"Damn right, you never thought about my opinion. Edward we were in this together, you don't have the right to assume that me having a relationship with you was dangerous, I didn't care what you are Edward I always wanted to be with you and always love you."

"I thought you wanted to having a normal live with a human, and a family. I thought it was the best."

"Well you thought wrong, but I understand that you didn't want me and you moved on and I'm fine that." I smiled but it turned out to be a grimace.

"Bella," He took my hands in his. "I _never_ moved on, I lied to you that day in the forest I always want you Bella. I never loved anyone else but you."

I started to sob harder than I ever had, he pulled me against he chest. "Don't lie to me Edward, I cant take it anymore." I started smacking his chest.

He held my wrist, "Stop Bella, your going to hurt yourself."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted at him. I tried to break free from his restraints.

"Please Bella, stop." He now held my face in his hand forcing me to look up to him.

"No Edward, this is your entire fault. If you haven't chosen this decision we wouldn't be like this. I hate you Edward Cullen." He flinched at the sound of my voice.

"Get out, I can't look at you right now." I turned my back at him.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered

"By the way Edward?" I heard his footsteps froze. "The name Izzy now, not Bella. She's gone." and I heard the front door close.

My whole body felt numb and I sank to the floor and curled up in a ball. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**I wasn't sure about this chapter when I read over it, you probably will. Moving on, I have posted a new story called Small Chances and a rewrite of Bad To The Bone. It's back baby! If you dont know what it is about, I suggest you check it out. Please review and thank you the people who have reviewed my story, I apologies for not mentioning your names in my story. Just to let you know you'll always be remember in my heart. Too cheesy? Oh well :D**

**Ciao x**


	10. Human Nature

**First of All,**

**Before you continue to read this chapter, Make sure you read all of this...**

**I changed the end of Chapter 9 so I want you to read it first so you don't get confused.**

**So sorry for changing in the middle of the story :D**

**Thanks and hope you enjoy reading this story.**

* * *

Bella POV:

"I don't know I walked in the house and she was lying on the floor." I heard a distant voice.

"Is she breathing?" I heard another voice.

"Yes, I checked before I called you." I felt slight pressure on my neck.

"It's still a bit slow, but I think she is waking up now."

I felt some shake me. "Izzy, wake up honey please. It's Jack." My eyes fluttered for a bit and I heard a quite 'Thank God'.

"Hello sleeping beauty, you scared us quite a bit." I smiled lazily at him.

"You ok Izzy?" Tracey sat down next to Jack. I nodded and sat up. My head was hurting from crying last night and my whole body was stiff. Jack had some Advil and a glass of water in his hand. I smiled at him thankfully and swallowed the pill with water.

"Better?" Jack asked me. "Yes, thank you." My voice was raspy, I quickly cleared my throat.

"Where Tom?" I looked around the room. "He went to get breakfast 20 minutes ago, I don't know if he is getting or making it." Tracey shook her head.

I laughed slightly, knowing Tom and his passion of food. "Why were you sleeping on the floor?"

I looked at Jack, who was occupied with something on his phone. I then told the whole story about last night to Tracey of course I left out the parts of him being a vampire and all that. She hugged me immediately after I finished.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Guys like that are such dicks." She rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well, enough about boys. We should have a girl's day out, like maybe going to the spa, getting pampered and then shopping!" Throwing her hands up in the air,

"Ok, give me half an hour I'll be ready by then." I said. I walked upstairs to get ready for the day.

"I'll call the salon!" She hollered from downstairs.

…

(_Time Skip at the salon)_

"Are you sure this won't hurt?" As I watched the lady applied wax near my er ahem, crotch area.

"It's fine dear, you won't feel that much pain." She put the wax strip on the wax and getting ready to pull.

"Ok then, if you sa- HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS." I screamed.

…

"I am never getting waxed down there again." I wobbled out of the private rooms.

"It'll be fine after a couple of time and stop walking like that you look like a penguin." I started to walk normally but still felt weird.

"A couple more times?" I squeaked.

"Oh look, a sale." She dragged me towards the store.

…

Note to self: Next times when going shopping with Tracey don't go. It wasn't the best experiences of shopping I had. I will and always hate shopping.

_Nearly there stuck in traffic Bella x _I text to my responder.

I drummed my fingers on the wheel. Horns were blasted all around me, impatient little fuckers. The reason I hate this towns traffic, you don't know how much hours it could take.

I would've have listened to him first and arrived earlier. Stupid, stupid Izzy.

…

An hours later I arrived to a small café and walked in. A few heads turned to see who it was. I prayed that they wouldn't recognise me as I was wearing my hoodie and huge sunglasses.

I spotted him sitting down hunched over the table on his phone, probably wondering where I am.

"Jacob!" I screamed startling him and a lot of people who were giving me dirty looks. I smiled sheepishly and went to the arms of my best friends.

"Bella it's so good to see you." He started to spin me around slowly.

"It's Izzy now Jake, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bella, Izzy, Izzy Bella. Whatever." I sat down on the comfy chairs.

"How's Leah?" I asked, Jake was married to Leah for a few years. At first they hated each other guts, but soon Jake imprinted on her and now she is pregnant with their first child.

"She really good getting big, and has is always hungry." I laughed.

"The baby takes after his farther." I teased. He huffed and folded his arms. "Hey, I'm not _always _hungry."

"Sure sure." I waved it off.

"How you been Bells? You look so grown up and hot." He grinned cheekily.

"Shut up Jake, or I'll tell Leah." He rolls his eyes. "Well its really good I mean we finished the album and going on tour soon, ermm EdwardandtheCullensareback."

He guffawed. "Sorry Bella didn't hear what you just said it sounded like Edward and the Cullens are back."

There an awkward silence between us, it didn't take long for him to realize that he was right about what I said.

"The Cullen's are back?" He hissed.

"Please Jake, don't be bad."

"Mad? Ha, I'm furious, why didn't you tell me this before."

"Because I knew you were going to act like this, I'm a kid Jake I'm a grown adult I can sort these type of problems myself."

"How are you going to do that? He ruined your life Bella; you don't remember what he done to you?"

"I remember exactly what he done with me, I already sorted it out Jake, it's not like I'm going back with him."

"Wait a minute does Charlie know?"

"Yes, yes he does."

"That picture of you in magazine and the one of you in the club. That was Edward right; I mean what the magazine said none of that is true?"

"I really wish you don't really on gossip Jacob Black, I can't believe you have so much faith in your best friend." I shook my head at him.

"Just clarifying the details, you should've seen your fathers face I never seen him so red."

"So how is it going with them?"

"I have seen the family and I do keep my distance with them. Edward came round my house yesterday and wanted to ask for my forgiveness." I said quietly, not wanting to remember what happened last night.

Jake pats my hand. "It's of Bells you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I smiled.

I explained the same story as I did with Tracey this time I did include the whole supernatural stuff. Did I mention before, that my best friend is a werewolf?

"Wow." Was all he said. I nodded my head.

He looked at his watch and frowned at the time. I could see the café was nearly empty and closing time was edging further.

"I think its best I get going. Shall I walk with you to your car?"

"It's fine Jake, you have to get home and wake up early for your flight. Thanks for coming." I hugged him.

"Anything for you Bells, call me."

"I will and say hi to Leah." I walked out the café taking the keys from my pocket.

I sat down in the car and saw someone speed across my car. I couldn't recognize who it was but all I saw was a flash of bronze hair.

_Edward_. I banged my head on the steering wheel and groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hello my lovely reader, Apologies for updating so late Im so sorry :( I hope you continue to enjoy this story and sorry for any punctuation grammer and spelling mistakes. I'm trying my very best to update often for you guys.**

**Please review :) Reviews= Happy me :D and Maybe a new chapter update?**

**Ciao x**


	11. Lips like Morphine

Chapter 11:

It must be my imagination there's no way Edward was following me. Maybe he was going the same way as me.

_Yeah keep telling yourself that, you saw him alright._

It was a just flash, Izzy it could be anyone with bronze coloured hair right?

_If it makes you sleep better at night._

…

I drove home and turned the engine off. Just go in there and face your fears Izzy. He may be in there; he may not what the worst that could happen?

I stepped out the car locking it and walked into the house. The house was dark so I suspected they were either sleeping out somewhere. I switch the light in the hallway and walked up to my bedroom. I slightly opened the door to see any unexpected visitors but there weren't any.

I stripped off my clothes and cleaned up before going to bed, I changed into my pyjamas and lied in my bed and fell in deep slumber.

Not knowing someone else was watching me.

…

I'm late to the meeting. I'm late Nikki is going to kill me. I'm going to die!

I entered in the building, not looking where I'm going and ended up running into someone causing all my stuff to fall down and my own coffee on their shirt. What a fantastic day!

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'll pay for dry cleaning I promise." I gathered my stuff quickly.

I looked up at the mystery person, I must admit this guy was pretty hot and I don't call a lot of guys hot. Tan skin, light blue eyes and almost black hair I think I felt some drool came out of my mouth. Oh err.

"No problem, its nothing I can't handle." I heard a twinge of British in there; can I just melt at that sound of the voice right now on this floor? It was so hot. My daydream was distracted by the clock behind him. My eyes winded in panic.

Concentrate Izzy, meeting. Nikki. Late. Going Kill you.

"I have to go; I have someone send you a cheque." I ran off towards the lift which was about to close.

"Wait!" He put his foot out to stop the lift from closing. "Can I get your name?" He looked hopefully; somehow I felt I could trust this guy. Damn me for being so gullible.

"Izzy." He smiled. "Ethan." and he let the elevators close. It was like a movie clique, and I don't know what the hell wrong with me today but I think I'm in love.

For a moment there I just wanted to burst into a song.

I hope this was starting to be a good day.

…

I walked out of the building and into the car, my mind was still not forgetting about last night. I know I should've have let it go, Edward is not my problem anymore. He wasn't my problem in the first place. He's not in my life anymore, he left you Izzy and now you're a grown woman.

I just can't help the feeling of confronting him and getting answers from him. Maybe that talk with Rosalie was right; maybe I should listen to him.

But where will I start?

…

I arrived home, where I could hear the TV blaring from the next room, must be the boys catching up with their football, TV was never interest for me neither is football. I hang up my coat and walked to my room.

I saw a note on my bed with my name written in elegant script. I looked around my room it looked fairly the same I left it this morning and the window was closed. So how did this letter get here?

I sat on the bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I understand you don't want to see me again ever. Words can't explain how much I hate myself for leaving you. It was stupid and selfish, I never thought about how you felt I just thought of myself. My family wasn't ever happy with the decision we all had felt a part of us had left our lives, I never told them what I had actually said to you, when I did well let's just say it wasn't a pleasant experience. _

_I wanted you to have a normal life, a husband with kids running in your front yard. I felt that this life was better for you rather than being with me. I knew I couldn't give you any of these things; look at Rosalie and Esme how hard it is for them to never have children. I didn't want you to be like that._

_I'm not expecting you to come back to me anytime and I know sorry won't make all this pain go away, but these few years away from you have been torture living on my own for that period of time was terrible. I understand if you have someone else in your life, or want to move on. _

_Just remember that I'll always be there Bella whenever you need me._

_Edward_

I took a deep breath several times. I looked at the back of the letter and saw an address written behind it.

I was going to talk to Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I'm not really proud of this chapter, I didn't really have any ideas of how to continue this story. But this doesn't mean I'm not going to leave the story. Sorry to if this chapter seemed really short. I apologize for leaving this story hanging everything been so busy :3 right now I just couldn't have the time to right anything.**

**I really appreciate if you could maybe give me some pointers of where you would like this go. It would mean so much :D. Also reviews too I really would like that and following the story and favouriting it is cool too. But reviews make me really happy. ;D**

**Hope you enjoy this **

**Ciao x**


End file.
